nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
|image=SpongebobMoviePoster.jpg |director=Stephen Hillenburg |producer= |writer=Derek Drymon Tim Hill Stephen Hillenburg Kent Osborne Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt |music= |cinematography= |editing= |distributor=Paramount Pictures |released=November 19, 2004 |runtime=87 minutes |rating=PG |preceded_by= |followed_by= The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 |website= |amg_id= |imdb_id=0345950 }} The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is a feature film based on the 1999 television cartoon series of the same name. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies production. The movie was released into theaters on November 19, 2004. This film was rated PG by the MPAA. It was announced on February 29, 2012 that SpongeBob SquarePants 2: The Movie the second of the sequel to this movie. It will be produced by Paramount Feature Animation and released on November 21, 2014. Plot The film begins with a real life pirate crew who finally retrieve tickets to The SpongeBob Movie, their favorite movie. They sail across the ocean singing the SpongeBob theme and rush into the theater just as the movie starts playing. The film then cuts to Bikini Bottom, where Mr. Krabs, the owner of popular fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, has a problem: a customer ordered a Krabby Patty with cheese and there was no cheese. Suddenly, SpongeBob SquarePants comes to the rescue. He has a brief chat with the customer, and with his briefcase full of Austin Powers-like gear, he takes out a pair of pliers and adds cheese, and the crisis is resolved. The whole scene reveals itself to be SpongeBob's dream. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is preparing to celebrate the grand opening of the "Krusty Krab 2", a second filial of his restaurant. Hoping to become the new manager of the Krusty Krab 2, SpongeBob is completely convinced his name will be announced, since he had already been "Employee of the Month" 374 consecutive times. Meanwhile, Plankton - arch-nemesis and business rival of Mr. Krabs who constantly wants to steal Mr. Krabs' formula of the Krabby Patty, is planning his ultimate plot - the dreaded Plan Z. At the celebration, SpongeBob's co-worker, Squidward, is given the manager title, as Mr. Krabs tells a heartbroken SpongeBob that he is just a kid and is unable to handle the task. Midnight, Plankton arrives at King George's castle of King Neptune while the Krusty Krab customer takes a bath and Krusty Krab owner at the register, Squidward tells a flannel story about Gideon who defeats the Midianites and Sandy but all the ducks out of the shelf and it couldn't be more wronger, her day is over at night, who is prevented from declaring a ridiculous prison sentence to his intelligent teenage daughter, Princess Mindy. Neptune is then horrified to discover that his crown is missing, having been stolen by Plankton. SpongeBob arrives at Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, a popular children's restaurant, to brood over his loss. His best friend Patrick arrives and joins him in a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise ice cream-eating spree, and SpongeBob experiences hangover-like symptoms the next morning. Meanwhile, Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab after receiving false evidence that Mr. Krabs had stolen his crown and sent it to the dreaded Shell City. Krabs pleads innocent, and Neptune asks the crowd of onlookers if Krabs has a thieving nature. SpongeBob then arrives and insults Mr. Krabs out of spite, but after hearing the prospect of Mr. Krabs being executed, he and Patrick agree to travel to Shell City (where Mr. Krabs has allegedly sold the crown) and return with it. Before departing, Mr. Krabs is frozen by Neptune's trident, and Mindy warns the duo about the giant Cyclops guarding Shell City. She also gives Spongebob and Patrick a magical bag of winds to return home with it. With six days to retrieve the crown, SpongeBob and Patrick travel to a gas station next to the county line. There, their hamburger-like vehicle, the Patty Wagon, is quickly stolen by a mobster. One long walk later, they find it parked at the Tug Thug, a bar for tough, muscular fish. Unable to grab the car's key, they enter the restroom and throw a bubble party. Apparently, the people at the bar find bubbles to be for two-year olds, and their leader demands to know who blew the bubble that floated out of the restroom during the duo's party. The test: Play the Goofy Goober Song, and whoever sings along with it will the "bubble-blowing baby". SpongeBob and Patrick struggle to resist singing along, until luckily another person (with two heads) at the bar starts singing to it. As they attack the double headed man, SpongeBob and Patrick grab the key and drive off. The following day, Squidward finds out about Plankton's plan and begins to tell on him by talking to King Neptune. Plankton begins controlling the minds of the townspeople through electronic bucket-shaped hats, disguised as free souvenir hats, ultimately taking over Bikini Bottom and re-naming it "Planktopolis." He also sends Dennis, a motorcycle-riding hitman, to eliminate SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob and Patrick then narrowly avoid an angler fish-like sea monster, which lures them in with a fake ice-cream stand, SpongeBob and Patrick had lost the Patty Wagon. Arriving at a monster-filled trench, though, SpongeBob gives up and accepts that he and Patrick are "just kids". However, Mindy arrives and gives them fake mustaches in the form of seaweed, convincing them that they are now men. They bravely march their way through the trench until they make it to the other side where they meet Dennis. The exterminator almost harms them, only to be stomped on by a real-life scuba diver (the Cyclops), who takes the duo to his hideout. When they wake up, they find themselves in a gift shack known as Shell City. The evil scuba diver places them through a lethal dehydration process that involves a lamp of sunbeam, but before dying, they realize that the gift shack is actually Shell City, and shed two tears of joy. Back in the movie theater, the pirates mourn the loss of SpongeBob when their bird tells them to hush and look at the screen. The duo's tears roll down a wire into the lamp's power outlet which short-circuits the lamp, and smoke rises up and turns on the showering system, bringing our heroes to life. All the sun-dried sea creatures back to life too and they angrily attack the scuba diver, allowing SpongeBob and Patrick to grab the crown and make their escape, but when Patrick opens the bag of winds, he doesn't hold it tight enough, causing it to blow away. Fortunately for SpongeBob and Patrick, David Hasselhoff is there to take them back to Bikini Bottom at turbo speed. However, on the way back, the diver's boot rises up from the water and an angry Dennis emerges from below it. The ultimate battle begins on Hasselhoff's back. SpongeBob and Patrick narrowly avoid getting stabbed and they put the hitman under distraction that leads him into being knocked into the ocean by the deck of a sailboat. Meanwhile, Neptune arrives at the Krusty Krab 2 and is ready to execute Mr. Krabs... unless Mindy can distract him long enough. As the two arrive over Bikini Bottom, Hasselhoff opens his pectoral muscles and shoots the heroes into Bikini Bottom in the knick of time. However, during their victory celebration, Plankton commands his hypnotized minions (and King Neptune) to destroy the heroes. But just as Plankton thinks he has won, SpongeBob makes a "self-esteem" speech before transforming into a wizard with an electric guitar, which he zaps helmets off people's heads with. A crowd of freed citizens trample Plankton before he can escape and the cops arrest him and take him to jail for illegal mind-controlling. Neptune reaches an understanding with his daughter. He unfreezes Mr. Krabs, noting how he should be honored to have "a brave, courageous, and heroic young man" like Spongebob. Realizing this, Mr. Krabs notes his apology and gives SpongeBob the managerial position, who proclaims it to be "the greatest day of his life." During the end credits, pictures are shown of SpongeBob's job as manager, who is seen happily mopping the floors, taking out the trash, sweeping the chimney, chasing by Julia, the sea monster, put the peas in the destoryed town, reading the "WANTED: you" poster, and getting a raise from Mr. Krabs. Following the credits, the pirates are forced to leave because of the mess they have made. Home media The DVD and VHS released on March 1, 2005, and was previews on DVD 2005. DVD Menu Play menu VHS, before Nickelodeon Movie - Yours, Mine and Ours and the video message of previews To The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Sequel On February 29, 2012, it has been reported that SpongeBob SquarePants II: The Movie is in the works and set to be released on November 21, 2014. The sequel will be directed by Paul Tibbitt, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Mary Parent, and exec produced by the series' creator, Stephen Hillenburg. Trivia *This is the last 2D "hand-drawn" animated film from Nickelodeon Movies until it's upcoming sequel. *It is also the last film, until The Last Airbender (2010), to be based on a Nicktoon. *This film is the second highest grossing film based on a Nicktoon, after The Rugrats Movie. *A sequel has been announced, making it the first non-Rugrats film, based on a Nicktoon to have a theatrical sequel. *A fan-made teaser poster for the sequel was made on April 30, 2012http://media.theiapolis.com/d4-i1SJU-k4-l1T15/teaser-poster.html, which is oftentimes confused as an "official" teaser poster. *Before the sequel was actually announced, there were rumors about this movie, and fake trailers on YouTube to the movie. *This movie marks as the show's last "episode" to be part of the "Hillenburg era", before the series' creator leaves the series. *This film was intended to be the series finale, but due to the success of the movie and the enormous popularity of the series, the show was renewed for a fourth season, starting the "post-movie era". References External links * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on Wikipedia * nl:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Feature films Category:Nicktoon films Category:Paramount films Category:Films based on television series Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:위키백과